


BUNdle of Sticks

by BiastulaAtornal



Series: OC Kinkstuff Omnibus [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Animals, Buggery, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Original Universe, Scratching, Slurs, Swearing, Wings, Yaoi, sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiastulaAtornal/pseuds/BiastulaAtornal
Summary: Aurivil the winged rabbit is as straight as a rod. He's eager to prove as such, to his equally winged feline friend Kaiday.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: OC Kinkstuff Omnibus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602862





	BUNdle of Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> tagged as such for Auri's language, which is quite derogatory...

Sometimes reassurances don’t sit right, to a mind that warps them. Sometimes an argument can’t be resolved with words alone.

And sometimes a weary kitty needs a rabbit’s dick working them open. Such is the world we live in.

Such a world bore current witness to Kaiday, his sweat-pearled pelt like a starry night sky as he lay limp under merciless, even sweatier muscles. The earth was ripped and churned under the powerful thrusts that rocked him, their strength sending debris flying around them to further choke his weakening lungs. The once serene air was shot through with two timbres of gasping--one reedy and blatantly needy.

So wild and domineering were his violent plunges, that the minor sensations, for Kai, felt all the heavier. The feeling of claws sliding through his warm fur, the padless paws so eerily gentle against his skin, or the tickle of an errant feather landing on his flank, or shoulder, or brushing his face--all bringing the weakest of squeaks through slack jaws, and the tiniest twitch of tired limbs.

Aurivil’s own mouth left thick bursts of air over the cat’s quivering scruff; his teeth wouldn’t bite down, as inviting as that neck appeared. His lips only quirked at the strands of fur that stroked them. Only let half-formed sentences out, little spite laden barks of ‘fuck’, and ‘how’s ‘at’, and ‘I’ll show you.’

_ Show me WHAT? _ was Kaiday’s brief and considered response to that, brimming up time and time again in his addled brain, and falling apart just as swiftly. His wings twitched with his thoughts, weak, weary. He understood the strength behind this hot-crossed bun, he did indeed. But precisely what was there to show a weedy cat half your size? That you were so far in denial that you’d be filling out croc cock next, for clout?

But there was an undeniable thrill to these thrusts, one that left the cat clenching around an especially deep one. This made the gentle grind of soil against his own half-erect penis seem...unsatisfying, in comparison. But even the slightest buck of his hips would give him away. And that rabbit would soon zero in on such a habit, with all the jeers and jabs--verbal and physical--to be expected of a far-from-delicate flower such as he.

So Kaiday let Aurivil’s dick drill down deep, and let his forepaws scrape his shuddering shoulders, and bit back a chirp as the rabbit angled himself for some strong, hearty thrusts. His body swaying like a logan stone, never falling, only rocked by nature’s force, as being split apart on Auri’s sweat-sheened, warm length already seemed like a natural state of being to him.

Sadly, no skein of tingly, toe-curling warmth could shield Kai’s ears from what left those lips next.

“Yeah, you hear that? You got that? Huh? Who’s the--hah, who’s the faggot now?!”

The look Kaiday gave him, through glazed and unfocused eyes, even, still said more than words could at this moment, which was precisely why Aurivil let his jaws slacken in warning--slick incisors resting over the cat’s neck as he let his darkly-furred head fall again. With the too-fast bucks from the buck, grinding up into Kai’s sore innards as if driving the matter down manually, Auri himself seemed eager to say more without speaking.

Even though Kaiday was pretty confident now in holding all the cards.

Yes, despite the merciless barrage of rabbit cock that left him dribbling both drool and pre near-constantly now, half-dead on the ground with his eyes bugged out from sheer bliss, he couldn’t help but give his wings a satisfied rustle, beneath notice.

Plus another, from plain arousal. Letting his claws drive through what unfurrowed earth surrounded him, he was remiss to even hiss as Aurivil’s thrusts left him reeling. He shuddered under the onslaught of pleasure topped with pain, under the claws of the coney that now began to carve bloody swaths across his already raw skin.

“Fuckin’ snake hip havin’ ass? Hissin’ ‘n’ mincin’ ‘round like ya born f’r it?” Aurivil bore down on him, squaring his own hips as he pushed straight for the place that made this pussy shriek. “All yer good f’r, ain’tcha? A li’l fuck f’r a REAL man?”

A statement punctuated by the buck stiffening and falling on his side, penis still tucked into Kai’s hole and leaving his eyes rolling from the grinding of flesh. His confusion soon waved off by Auri clambering back into position, panting away as the jabs of his hips resumed. Someone was getting ahead of themselves.

The cat’s mind lost focus again, idly batting around a memory of an angrily growling Aurivil and the mara that were furricking around his territory prior. He couldn’t help but zero in on a certain coney’s puffed-out chest and raised tail, and the way he went pronking around like he’d pissed himself, in an effort to draw off a cavy barely larger than he was. Such a leery lagomorph, so protective over his own standards in a world of hecklers in hair, fame-hounds in feathers, and showboaters in scales.

_ Big, beefy men posturing at each other; thick, drooling lips; hips against hips. If that’s not gay, _ thought Kaiday, between quick gasps for air that split his already piecemeal attention span,  _ then you’re certainly  _ making  _ it gay. _

Another jolt of white-furred hindlimbs sent Auri’s cock in at juuust the right spot, one he immediately started to angle for: each thrust forcing the air from the cat’s lungs. “Yeah, I got what you fuckin’ said,” scoffed the bun as his hips smacked against Kaiday’s. “Li’l shit. Chew on this next time ya sit down.” Finishing up with, as if his point hadn’t clearly been made, “...’mma make sure that’s NEVER.”

_ I didn’t say that. _ Nor did he say THIS. As Kaiday supposed that any rejoinder toward this rabbit--in regards to him shooting a blank earlier, maybe--would no doubt end in bloody buck teeth on his end, and his fur matted with more blood than perspiration.

And as fun as that sounded...sometimes a cat needed to  _ breathe. _

So, for now, he bit his bladed tongue, and lost himself in the feeling of a dick that made his nerves sing, and soil moistening and warming under damp bodies, and precum that sprayed with every thrust that hit home. And let his ears flare higher to the symphony of stuttered breaths, and Aurivil’s deepening, heady grunts over his softening living fleshlight, his hardening, pulsing length and the ravaged mess of ‘catgut’ awaiting his latest orgasm.

  
_ Goodness, _ thought the mess of supine feline, caked in sweat, and soon semen, and scarcely-concealed satisfaction,  _ you sure showed me. _

**Author's Note:**

> a little far beyond 'fellas', I'd say


End file.
